A cloud printing system may provide users with an ability to print content from virtually any application or device, using any cloud-aware printer. In other words, the cloud printing system may provide an ability for virtually any application running on any device within a network to communicate with a cloud print service, to thereby print to any printer that is also in communication with the cloud print service. In one example, in the context of cloud printing, an application may send a print request, over a network, to the cloud print server for printing a document using the cloud print service. In return, the cloud print server may provide a print dialog including a number of available cloud-printers, as well as printing options associated with each available cloud-aware printer. The cloud-aware printers may include all the printers that are associated with a user account of the user and all publically available printers. As such, the number of available printers may be relatively large. Conventionally, the user may have to review the entire printer list and options in order to determine which printer and printing options are best suited for the print job. However, this conventional method is time consuming and does not assist the user in selecting the best printer and printing options for the print job.